Une vie pleine d'amour ou pleine de passion ?
by mimiagd
Summary: Prends place après la fin de la saison 2. La vie à StoryBrooke suit son court. Henry n'a pas été kidnappé par Greg et Tamara. Emma et Regina tente de trouver la paix pour leur fils. Un week-end, leurs vies va prendre une tournure tout à fait improbable.
1. Chapter 1

En ce beau samedi de printemps, Emma Swan remontait l'allée du 8 rue Mifflin street. Après avoir arrêté le déclencheur avec Regina, Greg et Tamara s'étaient volatilisés comme par magie. La ville était depuis paisible. Emma et Regina avaient mis de côté leur rancœur, partageant maintenant la garde d'Henry, nouant des liens cordiaux. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient diné ou fait des sorties tous les trois.

\- Bonjour Regina, salua Emma avec un sourire après que celle-ci lui ait ouvert la porte.

\- Mlle Swan, répondit la brune avec un bref signe de tête.

Quand Emma entra dans la cuisine, Henry la salua, la bouche encore pleine de pancakes. Regina lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant qu'ils ne reviennent s'asseoir à table pour finir leur petit-déjeuner. Emma s'approcha pour embrasser le sommet de la tête de son fils, avant de se mettre autour de la table.

Depuis le retour au calme, les choses avaient beaucoup changé chez les Mills. Tout d'abord, Regina avait pris Katherine en tant qu'adjointe au maire. Elle pouvait ainsi se libérer la journée du vendredi pour prendre du temps pour elle et entretenir sa maison. Ensuite, elle consacrait le week-end exclusivement à son fils ou pour elle-même. Tout dépendait si la blonde, comme aujourd'hui, le prenait pour une sortie ou pas. Pas de stress, plus de réveil qui sonne le samedi ni le dimanche, les tenues guindées au placard. C'est pour ça qu'Emma fut légèrement choquée de voir une Régine lui ouvrir la porte encore en pyjama de satin, démaquillée en une heure aussi avancée de la matinée.

Emma se retourna vers son fils et entama la conversation :

\- Alors Henry, prêt pour ta journée ?

Henry avala la dernière cuillère de son bol de lait avant de répondre :

\- Oui, super excité. Tu sais Emma, maman va en profiter pour aller à l'écurie. Tu crois qu'un jour, je pourrais apprendre à monter à cheval.

\- Il en est hors de question. C'est trop dangereux.

Emma croisa les bras, attendant la réponse de la brune. Regina rangeait le petit-déjeuner dans les placards. Elle se retourna avant de répondre à Henry :

\- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée Henry.

Emma la bouche légèrement ouverte n'en revenait pas. Regina, la mère surprotectrice avec son fils, qui l'accompagnait même pour prendre le bus au bout de sa rue, ne disait pas non.

Et oui, tout n'était cependant pas idyllique dans leur relation. Des désaccords persistaient encore trop souvent entre les deux mères. Parfois, le ton montait vite pour finir qu'elles se fâchaient pendant quelques jours avant de se réconcilier pour le bien d'Henry.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, s'offusqua la blonde, il pourrait se blesser.

\- Pas plus qu'aujourd'hui au paintball. Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans votre vie vous êtes montées à cheval Miss Swan?

\- En fait, je sais monter à cheval, merci. Une de mes familles d'accueil avait un ranch et élevait des chevaux. Les week-ends, ils m'ont appris à monter. J'étais plutôt douée même, pour votre gouverne, Madame le Maire.

Emma baissa les yeux sur ses bottes, déstabilisée par sa révélation, se demandant pourquoi elle avait partagé cette information. Peut-être en avait-elle marre de paraître pour une nulle aux yeux de la brune. Elle voulait prouver à Henry que Regina n'était pas la meilleure à tout. Une "super maman", une super mairesse, une super cavalière,... une super dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Surtout dans les domaines où les deux sont aussi compétentes l'une que l'autre.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtée alors?

\- Je suppose que j'étais trop occupée par mon travail. Un peu comme vous jusqu'à maintenant Madame le Maire. Et puis vivant en ville, c'était compliqué. J'ai abandonné.

Emma se garda bien de lui dire la vérité. Elle avait pris pour habitude de monter tous les jours et avait même eu son propre cheval. Malheureusement, un jour, au cours d'une sortie, son cheval en sautant un tronc a chuté. Depuis elle avait peur. Peur de tomber et de se faire mal. Elle n'avait rien eu de trop grave ce jour-là, juste une entorse du poignet. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était son cœur. Voir son cheval se faire euthanasier sous ses yeux, car celui-ci s'était fracturé les pattes avant. Il était mort dans ses bras. Depuis elle ne voulait plus monter pour ne pas revivre ça. Elle se tenait le plus loin possible des chevaux et des écuries, même si cela lui manquait.

\- On ne renonce jamais aux chevaux Miss Swan. Les chevaux sont des créatures braves et aimantes. Une fois que vous avez créé un lien approprié avec votre cheval, ils sont très loyaux et protecteurs. Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Je sais tout ça Regina, mais je ne monterai pas de sitôt à cheval. Ils existent toujours un danger. Surtout quand Henry veut apprendre à monter pour faire du saut d'obstacle.

\- Hey, je n'ai pas dit ça, répliqua avec une expression coupable le garçon.

\- Non mais tu le pensais. Tu veux faire comme Grace qui vient de s'inscrire aux cours, rétorqua Emma.

\- Bon, peut-être un peu, bougonna Henry.

Regina détourna ostensiblement son regard vers fils.

\- Tu sais Henry, je me ferais une joie de t'apprendre si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me laisseras monter à cheval ?

\- Eh bien oui, n'en déplaise à Miss Swan. On peut y aller le mercredi en fin d'après-midi et les week-ends. Tu devras y aller lentement, commencer par tisser des liens avec ton cheval avant qu'il y ait une confiance mutuelle, mais je ne pense pas qu'un peu d'équitation te fasse du mal.

Regina fit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle affichait juste pour lui. Henry se glissa hors de sa chaise et enroula ses bras autour de la brune dans une étreinte serrée. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses petites épaules. Ces moments-là étaient rares et la brune les chérissaient plus que tout au monde. Emma, spectatrice de cette marque d'affection, ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la brune aussi heureuse.

La relation Regina-Henry était encore fragile malgré le sacrifice de Regina pour arrêter le déclencheur. Henry en voulait encore à Regina de lui avoir caché son adoption, de l'avoir fait paraitre pour un fou. Seulement, il avait donné à Regina une seconde chance, ne la voyant plus comme la méchante Reine, juste comme une personne qui essayait de se racheter de son passé. Regina de son côté faisait des efforts non-négligeable pour son fils et sa ville. Elle essayait d'être plus avenante avec ses concitoyens, plus disponible et à leur écoute. Ceci dit, elle trouvait toujours les gens de cette ville aussi énervants, idiots et totalement incompétents. C'était frustrant et régulièrement elle rentrait chez elle avec un mal de crâne monumental en fin de journée. Avec Henry, elle s'était radoucie, lui permettant de faire certaines choses qu'elle ne lui autorisait pas. Elle continuait ses entrevues avec Archie pour arrêter d'utiliser sa magie, en tout cas à mauvais escient, à la demande son fils.

Pour Henry, le changement le plus significatif restait l'entente entre ses deux mères. Elles ne se battaient plus entre elles pour savoir qui serait la meilleure pour lui, elles se battaient pour avoir le meilleur pour lui.

\- Maman, on y va, je suis prêt.

Avant de partir pour rejoindre son fil dans sa voiture, Emma se tourna une dernière fois vers Regina.

\- Fait attention à toi.

Elle sait que Regina est une experte, mais Emma restait terrifiée concernant les chevaux, même concernant Regina. Elle ressentait cette peur pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle savait que la brune allait à l'écurie. Elle avait vu trop de fois des gens jetés par les chevaux, même les plus grands. Elle ne le montrera jamais à Regina, Emma savait à quel point la brune avait besoin de cette échappatoire dans sa vie. Au sommet d'un cheval, Regina se sent libre et heureuse et la blonde n'enlèvera jamais ça à Regina. Son moment de paix dans un monde plein de chaos. Malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, les gens étaient encore septiques de ses intentions. Certains demandaient encore qu'elle rende son poste de mairesse ou qu'elle reste éloignée de la ville.

\- Je serais prudente. Je te promets que je ferais attention. Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerai d'apprendre à monter à cheval à mon fils sous ton nez.

Elle avait bien compris qu'Emma ne lui disait pas tout à propos des chevaux. Chaque chose viendra en temps voulu. Elle embrassa la joue d'Emma en passant devant elle pour monter à l'étage se préparer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Trop heureuse de poster enfin ma nouvelle histoire que j'en ai oublié les politesses d'usages. Depuis le temps, je suis contente de revenir.** **J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Ceux qui ont lu la première, c'est beaucoup moins trash, mais le suspens reste entier.**

 **Voici la suite. L'histoire est terminée, dont je posterai normalement deux chapitres par semaine. A la base, ce devait être un OS mais j'ai décidé de le scinder en plusieurs parties. Les chapitres sont plus ou moins long.**

 **Bien évidemment, les personnages, lieux,... sont la propriété d'ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture.  
**

OOOoooOOO

Emma gara sa voiture, près du pick-up de David. Un champ de paintball avait été aménagé en lisière de forêt. Aujourd'hui Henry ferait équipe avec Snow, comme la plupart du temps. Ils étaient tous en tenues décontractés, plus ou moins propre des jeux précédents. Emma avait émis l'idée à la fin de la malédiction et depuis, ils jouaient régulièrement entre eux. Emma en tant que Shérif avait vu dans le paintball un moyen de résoudre certains problèmes, de réduire le stress, pour apaiser les tensions entre les habitants de Storybrooke.

Lorsqu'Emma l'avait évoqué lors d'un conseil de la mairie, l'idée avait été accueillie avec ferveur par le conseil. Regina, voyant d'un mauvais œil la nouvelle, avait fini par accepter si cela résolvait les problèmes d'identité double et de délinquances que rencontrer la ville à ce moment-là.

OOOoooOOO

Henry avançait tout en guettant le moindre mouvement de la part de la blonde. Emma devait avoir hérité des compétences de Snow pour être totalement invisible et silencieuse en forêt. Elle n'était pas des plus discrètes en temps normal, cependant dès qu'il s'agissait de paintball et de défi, elle était la meilleure. Toujours sur ses gardes, Henry continua sa progression vers une palissade en bois pour se cacher. Il sursauta en sentant un choc contre son dos. Par réflexe, il se retourna et vit Emma, une expression provocatrice sur le visage. Henry grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il s'était bien fait avoir et palpa la tâche sur sa veste avant de constater la couleur bleue attribuée à sa mère.

\- Comment tu as fait ? J'ai fait très attention et suivi les conseils de Snow.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout après ta défaite, mini-pouce.

Emma prédisait sa défaite avec une telle évidence qu'Henry s'en trouva vexé, et pour se venger, tira sur la blonde. Son tir atterrit sur le masque au niveau de sa joue, une grosse tâche bien jaunâtre qui coula sur son menton, et qui eût le don d'horripiler Emma. Cette dernière essuya d'un revers de la main le liquide jaune et grimaça.

\- Tu vas morfler, fit Henry en étirant ses lèvres dans un rictus.

Emma faillit lui répliquer un "j'aimerais bien voir ça", mais fut coupé par un autre tir d'Henry qui s'écrasa contre son épaule. Agacée, elle appuya à son tour sur la gâchette de son pistolet, propulsant la bille de peinture sur la cuisse de son fils.

\- Rappelle-toi, le gagnant est celui qui a pris le moins de coup après avoir vidé le chargeur, déclara Emma. À plus microbe.

Emma partit en trottinant vers la forêt, délaissant Henry sur place.

OOOoooOOO

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Henry laissa des traces de pied dans le sol meuble. Emma, ayant suivi sa trace, lui tira une nouvelle fois dessus et toucha son poignet, avant d'enchainer un autre tir sur son torse. Henry était blasé de la situation. Il attaqua à son tour, mais Emma, ayant anticipé, esquiva le coup et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Henry, las de perdre encore une fois face à sa mère, réfléchit à toute allure sur une stratégie. S'il n'y arrivait pas seul, et que l'on jouait en équipe, alors il avait la solution.

OOOoooOOO

\- Snow, faisons vraiment équipe. J'en ai marre que ma mère, adorable certes, mais agaçante, gagne à chaque fois. Même toi, tu perds face à elle alors que tu étais la meilleure dans la forêt enchantée. Tu as besoin de moi pour gagner ce jeu comme j'ai besoin de toi… sauf si tu veux perdre à nouveau. Unissons-nous et faisons-là frémir.

\- Cela ressemble étrangement à un discours d'espoir, déclara Snow en plissant les yeux. J'aime ça. David est déjà hors-jeu. Travaillons ensemble pour que nous puissions gagner enfin face à Emma.

OOOoooOOO

Une heure plus tard, Emma s'avança en bordure de la clairière et s'accroupit derrière des buissons. Avec un regard conspirateur Henry et Snow s'avançaient. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la clairière leur confirma qu'un piège est bien en place.

Henry sourit en se promenant dans la clairière avec une attitude arrogante.

\- Je sais que tu es là, la taquina-t-il. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me chercher ?

Emma resta en attente du moment opportun. Elle avança lorsqu'Henry tomba dans son piège. Il venait de se retrouver emprisonné dans un filet, pendu au seul arbre de la clairière, que sa mère avait mis en place plus tôt. Emma se prépara pour lui vider son chargeur de peinture bleu dessus, s'arrêtant subitement en voyant l'immense sourire qui ornait le visage de son fils.

\- Je viens de te capturer, pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? Tu as encore perdu.

\- Surprise ! cria Snow en apparaissant comme par magie derrière Emma, lui tirant dans les fesses.

Emma, en mauvaise perdante et parce que sa mère lui a tiré d'un peu trop près, hurla de colère de s'être fait avoir et un peu de douleur. La tenant toujours en joug, Snow en profita pour libérer Henry du filet d'un coup de couteau, lui aussi voulant avoir sa revanche. Le jeune homme visa la poitrine de la blonde, le jaune colorant le vêtement juste au-dessus des seins d'Emma. Snow et Henry partageaient un sourire espiègle avant de tirer un autre coup chacun, l'un frappant la jambe d'Emma, l'autre le bras.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne, pleura Emma de douleur en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Je suppose que j'ai ce que je mérite pour toutes les autres fois.

\- J'ai gagné, hurla Henry en sautant de joie

\- Tricheur… grogna Emma, mauvaise perdante, grimaçant quand Henry lui mis une nouvelle tâche de peinture sur la cuisse.

\- Eh bien finalement, avec un peu d'aide, ce n'est pas si difficile de battre un ennemi commun, lança Henry en tapant dans la main de sa grand-mère.

\- Alors je suis l'ennemi commun maintenant ?

\- Un bel ennemi commun… confirma Snow en serrant sa fille dans les bras.

\- Je pense que je vais avoir de jolies ecchymoses un peu partout, gémit Emma.

\- Allons retrouver grand père. Il doit nous entendre depuis un moment. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'améliore. Maman, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne peux pas être bonne à tous les coups.

Emma grimaça avant de lui ouvrir ses bras.

\- Allez viens ici morveux, rentrons. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour te ramener chez ta mère. Et nous devons encore nous changer. Et nous doucher.

OOOoooOOO

Emma éteignit le moteur de sa voiture. Henry l'étreignit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Emma adorait la façon dont Henry lui disait au revoir. C'était plein d'amour, de chaleur. Henry toqua plusieurs fois, personne ne répondit. Aujourd'hui, Regina ne répondait pas à la porte. Il n'y avait pas de Regina qui marchait dans son allée et embrassait son fils. Pas de Regina qui invitait la blonde pour partager le goûter.

\- Elle ne répond pas, informa Henry en retournant à la voiture de sa mère blonde.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas encore rentrée, tu sais. Il n'est que le milieu de l'après-midi

\- Oui, mais elle est toujours à l'heure. Elle préfère mourir que d'être en retard.

\- Tu sais, elle a le droit de profiter aussi. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Sinon je suis bonne pour encore avoir les oreilles qui sifflent pendant des jours.

Henry sourit avant de prendre la clé de rechange sous un pot. Il monta chercher ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs. Emma fronça les sourcils en entrant dans le manoir pour le trouver vide. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche. Il était trois heures dix, ce qui signifiait que Regina, comme elle d'ailleurs, étaient en retard. Habituellement, Regina la grondait et lui fait un sermon sur la ponctualité. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le froncement de sourcils d'Emma s'aggrava, une sensation de froid remuant dans son estomac. _Et si quelque chose s'était passé ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **voici la suite comme prévu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Sinon je tenais à remercier** **Gfaction qui m'a conseillé et aidé sur cet OS.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette suite.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Regina sourit alors qu'elle était assise sur son cheval au galop. Elle savait qu'Emma était terrifiée dès qu'elle évoquait ses sorties équestres. Elle connaissait les risques encourus de monter à cheval, mais elle ne pourra jamais s'arrêter. C'est trop exaltant, c'est un pur plaisir. Depuis qu'elle était petite, c'était son échappatoire, la lutte contre l'éducation de sa mère, la fierté de son père. Dans ses moments-là, c'était elle qui contrôlait sa vie, elle était libre et se sentait voler, elle était heureuse. C'étaient des moments rares mais tellement précieux à son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était encore plus de bonheur. Elle avait Henry, une " famille ", des amis,…

Elle aimait toujours autant monter. Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre sans Henry, elle essayait de se rendre aux écuries, même si elle restait que peu de temps, même si c'était juste pour changer le box ou nettoyer son cheval. Monter à cheval était juste la cerise sur le gâteau après le long apprentissage nécessaire à former son cheval et à en prendre soin.

\- Ok Angus, on traverse la rivière et on rentre, dit-elle en tapotant la crinière noire de son cheval.

Elle l'avait pris sous son aile alors qu'il était encore qu'un nourrisson. Elle l'avait nourrir en lui donnant le biberon. C'était un beau et robuste shire de robe noire. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés durant les longs jours solitaires du maire après que la malédiction soit rompue. Regina se sentait seule et exclue. Tout comme ce poulain sans famille.

Il faisait chaud alors elle avait décidé d'une excursion auprès d'un point d'eau. Elle était partie de l'écurie, longeant la rivière jusqu'au pont à péage avant de pouvoir traverser pour revenir par l'autre rive. Elle ne voulait pas trop agrandir le tour, elle voulait rentrer à l'heure pour son fils.

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit. Elle adorait ce genre de journée. Pas de travail, à l'air libre, le vent fouettant son visage, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie et personne pour l'agaçait. Elle conduisit Angus le long de la rive, le pont à péage en vue. Elle fit une pause au bord, le temps pour les deux de boire un coup.

\- Tranquille Angus.

Le cheval était au pas. Il n'y avait pas trop d'eau. Pour le moment, il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il se mit à trottiner doucement. Regina le conduit plus loin dans l'eau pour finir de traverser, de l'eau jusqu'aux fesses. Ils avaient fait plus de la moitié quand un rocher tomba devant la tête d'Angus depuis le pont.

\- Merde, se maudit Regina faisant virer son cheval.

Dans sa hâte d'éviter le rocher, elle avait juste eu le temps de tirer sur les rênes. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Le cheval qui tomba en avant. Une voiture qui partit en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus. Elle ne vit pas les arbres de la rive vers lesquels Angus la mena. Elle ne sut pas ce qui se passa quand elle vit la tête d'Angus et son encolure sous l'eau. En cavalière émérite, elle mit tout son poids sur l'arrière. Angus ressortant la tête. Il avait sans doute inspiré de l'eau, il était perdu et secoua la tête dans tous les sens, soufflant des naseaux.

Ce que Regina n'avait pas anticipé, c'était qu'Angus galope vers la rive et fasse un énorme saut vers l'avant pour sortir de l'eau. Toujours en arrière, la brune bascula en avant, passant par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval. Elle fonça tête la première dans le massif de végétation qu'elle n'avait pas vues.

La douleur gronda dans sa tête alors qu'elle entra en collision avec une branche avant de l'envoyer par terre. Elle frappa brutalement le sol et une douleur aiguë se précipita dans son épaule.

\- ow, gémit-elle en regardant Angus s'éloigner alors qu'elle tombait inconsciente.

OOOoooOOO

Régina se réveilla. Elle était couchée sur le sable. On la tirait. Elle entendit une voix, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Un seul truc attira son attention : la douleur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? La seule chose à laquelle elle pensa, c'était Henry et Angus. Regina tenta de se lever, une douleur cuisante foudroya son épaule démise dans sa chute. Elle avait terriblement mal au dos, au bassin, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Elle s'écrasa dans ce qui sembla être des bras, dans un cri de souffrance. La chaleur entoura son corps groggy par le froid de l'eau. Quelqu'un la tenait. Elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes brûlantes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- Prends soin d'Henry, marmonne-t-elle, à moitié dans les vapes, un œil ouvert avant que le vide total l'emporte.

Elle ne se souviendra pas d'avoir prononcé cette phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez pas trop chaud ? Beaucoup trop pour ma part.**

 **Voici donc la suite que vous attendez surement.**

 **Sachez que cette histoire est tirée d'une histoire vécu.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

La blonde s'installa sur le canapé, allumant la télé pour passer le temps et ne plus pensait à rien. En zappant, elle tomba sur Netflix.

\- Trop bien, vous avez Netflix chez vous. Je viendrai plus souvent. C'est quoi ta série préférée ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui regarde. C'est maman quand elle pense que je dors ou que je suis dans ma chambre.

Oh le scoop. Madame le Maire bon chic bon genre, serait-elle accro ? Emma ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle.

Une fois ses devoirs finis, avec un peu d'aide d'Emma, Henry rejoignit Emma sur le canapé.

\- On pourrait préparer de bons cookies, interpella Henry après un bon moment. Ça ferait plaisir à Maman.

\- Tu sais gamin, je n'ai pas envie de toucher à la cuisine impeccable de ta mère. Elle me tuerait.

\- Aller, s'il te plaît, elle m'en voudra si j'allume le four tout seul. C'est juste un truc simple les cookies. Je sais comment on fait, j'en fais souvent avec elle.

Emma céda et ils finirent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Une fois les cookies au four, Emma remarqua l'heure tardive qu'il était. Le soleil ne serait pas long avant de se coucher. Logiquement, elle savait que Regina avait pu facilement perdre le fil du temps, elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Tellement prise dans la joie du galop et la liberté du trajet elle pouvait être dehors pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait sentir quelque chose dans son instinct qui lui disait que ce n'est pas seulement du temps perdu. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle voulait juste aller aux écuries et voir Regina nettoyait son cheval. Elle voulait la voir en sécurité et heureuse. Ce sentiment la dérangeait beaucoup. Cela évoquait des images de Regina blessées, inconscientes ou pires. C'était ses pensées qui faisait que son cœur avait l'impression de se tordre en un nœud et que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Emma secoua la tête avant de composer le numéro de Regina. Pas de réponse. Elle tomba pour au moins la 20eme fois sur la messagerie de la brune. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver. Si quelque chose s'était passé alors elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, après tout une minute pouvait faire toute la différence en ce qui concerne le danger.

\- Où penses-tu qu'elle est ? Demanda Henry avec un froncement de sourcils après s'être assis à côté de sa mère dans le hall de la maison.

Il était inquiet. Malgré le fait qu'il avait encore de l'amertume et de l'aversion pour la brune qui était encore la Reine du mal il n'y a pas si longtemps, il l'aimait. C'était sa maman, la personne qui lui lisait des histoires au coucher, qui le réconfortait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait et qui ferait n'importe quoi juste pour le voir sourire. Il avait su voir à travers son passé et avait remarqué sa métamorphose. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit ici avec lui.

Emma aussi voulait qu'elle soit auprès d'eux. Il y avait pleins de choses dont Henry n'était pas au courant. Il ne connaissait pas les nuits passées au manoir autour d'un verre, les promesses murmurées entre elles pour rendre meilleure la brune, les attentions douces dans l'obscurité des draps de Regina. Il ne savait pas que, même si Emma le laissait paraître, elle ne méprisait pas Regina pour les choses terribles qu'elle avait faites. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais dit ses trois petits mots qui sont chers au cœur. Elle n'avait pas pu parce qu'il semblait qu'elle fasse toujours deux pas en arrière pour un pas en avant. Et aujourd'hui elle le regrettait. Dans les draps de sa majesté, la nuit, les murs s'abaissaient et elles se rapprochaient. Cependant, lorsque le jour se levait, l'inverse se produisait, les murs se redressaient et toute tendresse se cachait derrière une couche d'hostilité et de peur.

Elle espérait juste qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas sous le signe du chagrin pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas Henry, répondit finalement Emma. Je vais essayer son portable à nouveau.

Comme précédemment personne ne répondit au téléphone. Emma composa un autre numéro, arpentant le salon avant de revenir vers son fils.

\- Henry, je viens d'avoir Ruby, elle va venir te garder.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chercher ta mère.

OOOoooOOO

Emma sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'elle put dès l'arrivée de Ruby avant de se frayer un chemin vers les écuries. Habituellement, elle ne faisait pas d'entorse au code de la route. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur et ne s'arrêta que devant les écuries. En ce moment, même si elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, la situation ressemblait à une urgence. La voiture de Regina était toujours sur le parking. Peut-être se faisait-elle du souci pour rien. Elle sauta presque en route de sa voiture avant de courir vers les écuries. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un des palefreniers ramener un cheval à l'écurie.

\- Hey! Le salua-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait avec un cheval.

Il sourit quand il la vit.

\- Hey Emma, tu sais où est Regina ?

Avec cette question, sa peur revint en triplant, la refroidissant au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- j'espérais que tu le saurais, répondit-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, la dernière fois que nous l'avons eu, elle partait avec Angus pour une promenade. Angus est revenu sans elle, il y a un peu moins d'une heure environ. Nous étions sur le point de vous appeler pour voir si quelque chose était arrivé à Henry. Ce n'est pas comme si Miss Mills laissait un cheval sans surveillance.

\- Non, confirma Emma, ce n'est pas le cas. Sais-tu où elle est allée balader?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Normalement, elle était partie pour longer la rivière jusqu'au pont à péage avant de faire demi-tour sur l'autre rive... Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Emma, je ... juste ... j'ai vraiment besoin de la trouver. Est-ce que le cheval va bien ?

\- Un peu en détresse, mais il va bien, pas de blessure. Tu vas trouver Miss Mills si elle est ici. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi et tient moi au courant quand tu le peux. Prends celui-ci de cheval, il est déjà prêt, tu seras plus rapide qu'à pied. Ne le pousse pas trop, il n'est pas échauffé.

Emma acquiesça et le remercia d'un merci avant de partir au petit trop afin qu'elle puisse suivre les traces de Regina et la retrouver. Elle avait déjà envoyé un message à Henry pour savoir si sa mère était rentrée, mais une réponse négative lui était revenue. Évidemment vu que sa voiture n'avait pas bouger. Il lui avait encore envoyé un texto pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre pour le moment, elle avait gardé pour elle-même sa peur et l'avait simplement rassuré que tout irait bien et de profiter de faire l'ado avec Ruby.

Maintenant, elle espérait juste avoir raison sur le fait que tout irait bien.

Le trajet était trop long au goût d'Emma. Elle avait choisi de suivre une des rives au hasard. Elle espérait que c'était la bonne. Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes à se promener en forêt, l'espoir l'abandonna pour laisser de plus en plus place à la peur. À chaque minute qui passait, elle sentait cette peur monter en puissance. Sa gorge se serra de plus en plus au fil des pas du cheval. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, devenant de plus en plus lourde. Elle qui ne voulait plus monter, la voilà servie. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça si on omettait les circonstances. Elle essayait de se concentrer au maximum sur la recherche de Regina et de continuer à espérer que tout allait bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite. Certains vont être rassuré, d'autres vont encore rester sur leur fin.**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent leur avis, surtout n'hésitez pas, c'est comme ça que l'on progresse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **OOOoooOOO**

C'était après une heure de recherche environ qu'elle arriva au pont à péage.

\- Merde fait chier, jura-t-elle, je fais comment pour passer moi.

À sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour traverser hormis le pont routier au-dessus d'elle. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida de rebrousser chemin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit. Une botte qui sortait de derrière un massif d'arbuste, près d'un des piliers du pont, trop proche de l'eau. Emma descendit de cheval pour se jeter à genoux à côté de la brune inconsciente. Tant pis si elle était mouillée.

Du sang coulait sur la tempe droite de la brune et la manière dont son épaule s'avançait bizarrement ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Emma fronça les sourcils avant de l'attraper le plus délicatement possible au-dessous des aisselles pour la tirer hors de l'eau. Regina gémit. La blonde laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Le son était douloureux et faible, mais il signifiait que Regina était en vie, qu'elle ira bien. C'était le plus beau son qu'Emma puisse entendre en ce moment. Emma souleva la chemise de Regina. Elle resta choquer devant les meurtrissures pourpres qui ornaient son épaule et son bras. La blonde passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns pour la réconforter.

\- Ça va aller Regina. Je suis là. Tu vas être soignée, rassura Emma avant de décrocher son portable pour appeler l'hôpital et de leur dire d'envoyer une équipe à sa position. Je reste avec toi, je ne bouge pas.

La brune tenta de sortir de sa léthargie. Elle remua difficilement dans les bras d'Emma, essayant de se relever. Emma en profita pour l'entourer de sa veste et mieux la caler sur ses genoux. Elle lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Prends soin d'Henry, marmonna la brune, à moitié dans les vapes, un œil ouvert.

Puis plus rien. Aucun son hormis le clapotement de l'eau et la respiration des deux femmes. Seul le bruit de l'ambulance approchant vint rompre ce silence.

Une fois l'ambulance partit, la seule pensée d'Emma était pour son fils. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été plus une amie, une confidente pour lui, principalement présente pour s'amuser et faire des sorties ensemble que réellement avec un rôle de mère.

Maintenant elle devait rentrer à la maison et dire à son fils que son autre mère avait été victime d'un accident et qu'elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en réalisant à quel point elle se sentait différente d'une mère. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, elle aimait Henry plus que tout, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à assumer seule son rôle de mère. Il y avait toujours Regina pour l'aider en cas de problème ou pour lui faciliter les moments difficiles. Regina qui savait toujours quand étaient ses contrôles à l'école, ce qu'il préférait manger, comment monter ses maquettes d'avion. Elle gérait son planning et savait toujours où il était. La blonde ne se sentait pas au niveau par rapport à la brune. Elle n'arrivera pas à le faire seule. Elle n'était pas prête non plus à perdre Regina. Emma était encore déchirée entre l'amour et la peur, mais Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser le sentiment amoureux maintenant. Elle devait le dire à Regina au moins une fois. Elle avait besoin de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait partager sa vie avec elle. Elle avait besoin de Regina pour vivre.

\- Emma ?

La voix effrayée de Henry la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait ramené le cheval à l'écurie et qu'elle était à la maison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner face à son fils. Tout en s'approchant de lui, elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, laissant ses larmes couler.

\- Elle a eu un accident, Henry. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas gamin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a eu un accident et qu'elle était en vie quand l'ambulance la pris en charge. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? C'est ta maman. Quand on arrivera elle sera probablement assise sur son lit en train de crier contre les infirmières et exigeant de rentrer chez elle.

\- Je l'espère, réussit Henri avec un tout petit sourire


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Après celui-ci, il reste normalement 2 chapitres.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Emma se sentait encore plus triste en regardant l'expression inquiète de Henry. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage et elle souhaitait qu'elle sache quoi lui dire pour le réconfortait. Que sa mère irait bien serait le plus adéquat. Elle avait espéré trouver un maire grincheux, pourtant pas du tout. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose. Regina était en chirurgie depuis deux heures. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la peur d'Henry grandissait. La blonde avait mis la sienne en veille pour être forte pour son fils. Mais que c'était difficile.

\- Tu veux un chocolat ?

\- Non, répondit-il en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Maman m'a demandé ce matin si je voulais prendre un chocolat chaud. Je sais qu'elle a changé, en revanche il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas encore à faire ou dire. Je lui ai répondu que non, que même si elle avait changé, il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je voulais partager ça et pas avec elle.

\- Hé, l'interrompit Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de son fils. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, gamin. Tu as dix ans d'accord ? Tu es encore un enfant. Tu as le droit de vouloir partager des moments privilégiés avec l'une ou l'autre. Je ne suis pas offusqué que tu veuilles toujours faire tes devoirs avec elle. Elle ne te reprochera pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Si elle était dans cette salle d'attente, elle te dirait qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne t'en veut pas.

\- Penses-tu que ma mère va mourir ?

La question sortit dans un petit gémissement et envoya un frisson glacial à travers la colonne vertébrale de la blonde. Dans tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pu imaginer, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette option. Ce n'était pas une option, Regina devait vivre.

OOOoooOOO

La première fois que Regina se réveilla pleinement, c'était à l'hôpital. Elle gémit, sa tête se sentant groggy et lourde, une douleur aiguë rayonnait toujours à travers son épaule et de son dos. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'avant, néanmoins la douleur était toujours là. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle clignait des yeux apercevant ce qui semble être des murs blancs et des lumières brillantes avant que son état légèrement épuisé ne rattrapa l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

L'hôpital.

Regina cligna encore quelques fois des yeux et la pièce devint nette. Elle se regarda elle-même, voyant que ses vêtements d'équitation avaient été remplacés par une robe d'hôpital et que son bras était maintenant enfermé dans une attelle.

La peur s'accumula dans sa poitrine, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ressentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main. La chaleur l'envahit.

\- Bonjour Mme Mills, je suis le chef des urgences. Vous venez d'être amené dans notre service suite à une chute de cheval. On s'occupe de vous.

Elle était sur une table d'auscultation. Le médecin s'activer autour d'elle pour l'examiner. Il s'approcha de ses jambes pour les tester. Le médecin fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il passa son stylo sous sa voûte plantaire. Regina se décomposa, il n'y avait plus de réflexes. Pas le moindre mouvement ni sensation. La brune commença à s'agiter, ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Et si elle restait paralysée.

\- Du calme, ce n'est peut-être rien. Vous avez fait une grosse chute, laissez-moi regarder avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives

Le médecin manipula ses jambes et son bassin avant de re-tester ses réflexes. Finalement, Regina lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement. Plus de peur que de mal, ses deux jambes réagissaient. Comme au ralenti, toutefois elles bougeaient doucement.

\- Je vais voir si les résultats de votre prise de sang sont arrivés, ensuite on vous montera faire des radios et scanners pour voir l'étendu de vos blessures et vous soignez correctement.

Regina ne put qu'attendre, immobile. Le moindre mouvement lui envoyait des vagues de douleurs malgré la dose d'antalgique qu'ils venaient de lui injecter. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était « je suis en vie ». Pour le moment, elle se rappelait vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste des brides sans continuité. Les minutes passaient, Regina commençait à ressentir un mal d'estomac. Elle appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière quand elle commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. Le temps lui paraissait interminable, elle commençait à suffoquer. Les moniteurs auxquels elle était reliée s'agitaient. Une multitude de médecins rentrèrent et entourèrent le brancard. Regina avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Monsieur, elle fait une réaction allergique à l'anesthésie.

\- Merde ! On lui injecte 0.50mg d'épinéphrine. On la monte au scanner, tant pis pour les résultats de la prise de sang s'il y a un bébé.

Alors que les infirmiers s'activaient autour du brancard, le médecin s'occupa de mettre la brune sous perfusion et sous oxygénation.

OOOoooOOO

Etre assis ici, dans cette salle d'attente, était atroce. À chaque seconde qui passait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le nier, pas même à elle-même, elle était amoureuse de Regina. C'était une sorte d'amour compliqué et, comme Henry, elle aussi était en colère contre certains actes de la brune, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Regina meure.

\- J'espère que non, répondit Emma.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure sans lui avoir dit une dernière fois que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai plus dit depuis que j'ai eu mon livre, renifla Henry

\- Ta mère sait que tu l'aimes, Henry, promit Emma bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Après une année où Henry lui avait rabâché qu'il l'a détesté, qu'elle était la reine du mal, des traces avaient été laissées au plus profond de la brune. Emma savait que Regina avait encore des doutes, que la moindre remarque de son fils pouvait lui faire mal au cœur, qu'elle ne faisait pas encore trop la différence entre son Henry et le « evil prince » comme elles l'avaient surnommé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que Regina sache aussi à quel point son fils l'aime, même si celui-ci ne lui disait plus.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure.

\- Elle ne le fera pas, assura Emma en serrant son fils plus fort dans ses bras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Il y aura aussi un petit épilogue, mais vraiment petit. Je posterai dimanche le suivant.**

 **Merci a ceux qui me laissent leur avis.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient autorisés à entrer dans la chambre de Regina. Ils étaient à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement épuisés par l'attente. Ils étaient tous les deux soulagés en apprenant que Regina irait bien. C'était la seule question à laquelle ils voulaient une réponse malgré le million de questions qu'Emma voulait poser. Whale était venu les chercher plus tôt pour leur dire que Regina était en vie. Son état était stable, les opérations s'étaient bien passée, en revanche elle était dans le coma. Elle avait un traumatisme crânien assez grave, une fracture de l'épaule, une entorse des cervicales, et une fracture dans le bas du dos. Whale était optimiste quant à ses chances de guérison et qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelle si elle prenait le temps nécessaire pour récupérer. Emma laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Regina irait bien. Elle laissa les mots résonner dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent au plus profond d'elle-même. Cependant, son cœur ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu Regina par elle-même. Il y avait encore une longue période de récupération à venir, néanmoins la brune était en vie et c'était tout ce qui compté. Pour tout ce qui venait après, ils pouvaient faire face ensemble.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ? Demanda Emma avec espoir.

Whale accepta finalement de les laisser entrer dans la chambre de Regina pour la nuit après qu'Henry l'implorât avec ses yeux de chiot.

OOOoooOOO

\- Je t'aime Maman, murmura Henry en plaçant un baiser rapide sur le front de la brune avant de plisser les yeux vers Emma. Elle a l'air si pâle et blessée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir blessée ... elle se remet toujours, mais aujourd'hui ...

\- Hé, dit doucement Emma, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et eu une grosse intervention. Rappelle-toi Hen, elle ira bien. Elle va avoir l'air malade pendant quelques jours. Elle ne va peut-être pas se réveiller aujourd'hui, en revanche elle va se réveiller et elle va se rétablir.

\- Combien de temps va-t-elle rester endormie ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Henry, ta mère est forte et elle nous a tous les deux pour l'aider, elle ira bien.

Henry hocha la tête à travers un bâillement et Emma lui montra le fauteuil confortable dans un coin.

\- Essaye de dormir un peu.

\- Je veux la voir quand elle se réveillera.

\- Je te réveillerai si besoin, promit Emma, tu as besoin de dormir.

Henry était sur le point de protester quand il bâilla à nouveau avant de céder et de marcher vers le fauteuil. Il regarda encore une fois sa mère allongée dans le lit, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait, le moniteur cardiaque lui prouvant qu'elle était toujours vivante avant de s'endormir lentement.

Emma attendit quelques minutes que Henry s'endorme avant d'attraper une couverture à proximité et de couvrir son fils avec. Une fois qu'elle était satisfaite qu'il ne se réveille pas, Emma poussa l'autre chaise plus près de Regina avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de la brune dans la sienne.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes normalement pas du genre à nous tenir la main en dehors de ta chambre, commença Emma, je veux que tu saches que je suis là ... pour Henry mais aussi pour toi.

Elle soupira devant l'absence de réponse, jetant un œil au moindre signe montrant que la brune était en vie, avant de continuer :

\- J'ai promis à Henry que tout irait bien, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me faire mentir ? Sérieusement Regina, je tiens à tenir mes promesses, toutes celles que je lui ai faites, toutes celles que je t'ai faites aussi. Donc, s'il te plaît, n'importe où que tu sois, reviens-nous, réveille-toi. Ne te précipite pas, ne sois pas impatient. Laisse-toi le temps d'aller mieux avant. Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le penses et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Emma passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder Regina. Elle avait toujours aimé le calme et la sérénité de Regina dans son sommeil. Ce soir, cependant, c'était différent, elle avait l'air d'avoir traversé l'enfer et d'en être revenu. Emma tendit la main pour éloigner quelques cheveux égarés du front de Regina. Elle caressa la peau douce de la joue de la brune avant de poser sa tête sur avant-bras sur le lit et de se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre. Je posterai l'épilogue sous peu, il est très petit.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

C'est quelques jours plus tard que Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Emma venait tous les matins prendre de ses nouvelles après avoir déposé Henry à l'école. Elle passait du temps, trop de temps, assise dans la chaise à côté de son lit à lui tenir la main, lui racontant la journée de la veille.

Regina grimaça alors qu'elle se réveillait lentement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Pas aussi mal qu'après sa chute, par contre la douleur était toujours présente. Elle supposa qu'ils lui avaient administré un médicament contre la douleur car elle était minime. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était exactement passé. Son esprit était dans le brouillard, mais lentement, les brides de ce qu'il lui était arrivé lui revinrent en mémoire, la promenade à cheval, le rocher, Angus sous l'eau, la branche, la douleur dans son corps après son contact avec la branche et le sol, Emma qui la retrouve et puis plus rien jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement une bouche qui vint bâillonner la sienne. Des lèvres fines et douces, une bouche de femme. Elle pouvait en sentir l'odeur émanant de la personne, une odeur agréable faite d'un mélange de pomme et de cannelle.

Elle pensa d'abord à Henry, elle espérait qu'il aille bien. Qu'Emma se soit bien occupée de lui, depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Elle qui devait les retrouver à seize heures chez elle, elle ne savait même pas quel jour il était. Elle était peut être blessée, mais tant que son Henry allait bien, tout allait bien.

Sa tête palpitait, son dos et son épaule étaient incroyablement douloureux, cependant elle devait ouvrir les yeux. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la douleur se réveillaient, les médicaments faisant de moins en moins effet. Elle avait besoin de voir son fils et Emma. Elle savait qu'Emma serait inquiète et si elle pouvait au moins ouvrir les yeux, elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Une nouvelle fois les lèvres se collent avant qu'elle est pu tenter le moindre mouvement.  
La lumière était aveuglante quand elle parvint finalement à les ouvrir juste assez pour voir une personne penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de s'acclimater à la luminosité et de pouvoir finalement se concentrer suffisamment pour distinguer la personne à ses côtés. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde. Elle pouvait voir les vielles traces de larmes sur les joues de la blonde, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage. Sa gorge était douloureuse de ne pas avoir servi et sa voix était croassant.

\- Hey, sourit-elle en signe de victoire.

Le chuchotement silencieux et rauque prit Emma par surprise et celle-ci sauta légèrement pour voir Regina la fixer avec une expression douce mais épuisée. Ce petit mot illumina le cœur d'Emma et elle lui rendit son sourire, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

\- Hé, répondit Emma

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été percutée par un autobus.

\- Seulement une branche, mais avec propulsion, répliqua Emma avec un rire qui se transforma rapidement en sanglot alors qu'elle s'inclinait pour embrasser doucement le front de Regina, tu m'as fait peur Regina.

\- Désolé. J'en déduis que j'ai raté notre restaurant du samedi soir ?

Emma gloussa et sanglota en même temps qu'elle se penchait à nouveau pour presser un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Regina. Cela ne dérangea pour le moins du monde la brune qui répondit à son baiser.

\- Je m'en fous. Tu vas bien Regina, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles aller bien ?

\- Bon, en peu en kit. Beaucoup en kit, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de la brune. Tu peux que t'améliorer. Tu as une commotion cérébrale assez mauvaise, entorse des cervicales et fracture de l'épaule et bas du dos. Tu es dans le coma depuis 6 jours. Henry est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et vient te voir tous les soirs. J'ai appelé ta secrétaire et je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas au bureau pour un long moment, jusqu'à ce que tu sois complétement rétablit.

\- Tu prends des initiatives sans me consulter maintenant. Tu sais très bien que je vais vouloir reprendre plus tôt ?

\- Juste par mesure de sécurité, dit Emma en serrant la main de Regina, mais cette fois c'était pour se réconforter, pour se rassurer que Regina était vraiment là pour lui parler et en sécurité. Cette dernière semaine a été très épouvante pour Henry et moi. Tes blessures ne sont pas à prendre à la légère non plus. Tu prendras donc le temps de te remettre. Parole de Swan.

\- Parole de Swan. Ouh que j'ai peur. Bon d'accord, je prendrais le temps, tu es bien capable de me ramener à la maison par la peau des fesses... Cette nuit ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

Emma savait que Regina n'était pas rassurée de dormir dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'ex méchante reine avait un peu peur la nuit hors de son lit.

\- Je dormirai avec toi, je suis là, promit-elle, je serai là tout le temps.

Regina hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Emma fronça les sourcils solennellement.

\- J'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu.

\- Je suis là maintenant, je ne pars plus. C'était juste une chute et croie-moi, j'ai connu pire. Ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines.

\- C'était une mauvaise chute.

\- Oui c'était, concéda Regina.

Elle bâilla avant de regarder Emma. Elle lui sourit faiblement, légèrement effrayée de s'endormir. Emma se rapprocha le plus possible avec sa chaise de la brune, caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir ramené Regina. Je t'aime.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- Toujours, répondit Emma un peu déçu que Regina ne réponde pas à son je t'aime.

\- Peux-tu me rendre un service ? Demanda nerveusement Regina en tripotant la manche du pull de la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, votre majesté, sourit Emma

\- Peux-tu me tenir le temps que je m'endorme ? Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes se rassemblaient dans ses yeux.

Emma hocha la tête avant de monter dans la lit et d'enrouler ses bras autour de Regina.

\- Je t'ai Regina. Je te protégerai toujours.

Emma se colla un peu plus à la brune en prenant un moment pour la regarder. Elle sourit, la journée se déroulait pour le mieux. Cette histoire se terminait mieux que tous les scénarios catastrophiques imaginé. Regina et elle était sur la même longueur d'onde, elles s'aimaient. Il allait falloir s'occuper de Regina mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant après tout le suspens de ses derniers jours.

\- Tu vas te remettre directement sur ce cheval, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle sciemment alors qu'elle s'agitait sur le lit d'hôpital et tenait Regina près d'elle, ayant besoin du réconfort de son étreinte elle aussi. Elle souriait, bien qu'une pointe de peur pris place au fond de son estomac de la réponse que la brune pouvait donner.

Regina hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle lisait l'appréhension dans les yeux d'Emma.

\- Emma, je sais que ça te terrifie, je ne finis pas toujours par me blesser. C'est exceptionnel. Parfois, les choses qui nous effraient le plus nous rendent les plus heureux, comme l'équitation ou mon amour pour toi.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Ouais Miss Swan, je vous aime, répondit Regina de façon ironique. Emma, l'amour m'a terrifié pendant des années. Je croyais que ce n'était pas fait pour moi, que je ne pourrais jamais être aimé. Tout ce que j'ai connu de l'amour était de me faire du mal mais, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et ça me rend tellement heureuse tous les jours. J'ai une raison de me battre contre mon passé, contre mes démons. Parfois, même si c'est terrifiant, ça peut apporter tellement de joie que ça en vaut la peine d'essayer. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux vivre pleinement avec toi. Et je vais continuer à monter à cheval malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire. Si j'arrive à affronter mes peurs, toi aussi.

Emma se sentit fondre comme du beurre de cet aveu.

\- Chaque fois que tu montes, je suis terrifiée. Pas à l'idée que tu montes à cheval mais à l'idée de te perdre. Tu es tellement digne d'être aimé Regina. J'aimerai tellement partager ma vie avec toi.

Regina acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'elle se penche dans l'étreinte d'Emma pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Eh bien, heureusement, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller nulle part Emma. Tout à l'heure nous l'annoncerons à Henry, je ne veux plus rien lui caché.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou,**

 **voici l'épilogue. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire.**

 **OOOoooOOO**

C'était finalement plus d'une semaine plus tard que Regina fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Emma avait passé son temps entre rendre à visite à Regina et aménager chez celle-ci. Snow et David avaient même félicité leur fille à son plus grand étonnement. Elle qui pensait qu'elle aurait droit à un discours de dissuasion. Pas un seul reproche ni mise en garde.

La brune était entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, son fils et Emma. Sa guérison serait longue mais rien ne sera impossible. Elle devra attendre trois mois pour remonter à cheval, tant pis, elle avait tellement gagné plus. Elle était bien aussi chez elle, se faisant réprimander à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander si elle pouvait les aider ou faire quelque chose. Elle passait la majeure partie de la journée sur le canapé, à regarder la télé ou lire un livre. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de se reposer et guérir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle déroge à la règle avec Emma et Henry tournant autour d'elle. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle et qui la voulait en bonne santé, auprès d'eux.

Emma était assise derrière Regina sur le canapé avec ses bras en bandoulière autour de son ventre, sa tête reposait contre son épaule. La brune se pencha dans l'étreinte de la blonde aussi loin que possible, profitant de la chaleur et du côté confortable de la blonde. Henry était assis en face d'eux dans le fauteuil, regardant la télé.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Emma, murmura Regina dans l'oreille de la blonde, tu es chez toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Emma embrassa la brune, scellant leur amour encore une fois, sous les yeux attendris et ravit de leur fils.

Dorénavant elle vivrait d'amour et continuerai de vivre de sa passion.


End file.
